Un soir, un balcon
by Rafikis
Summary: Kara vient de se faire renvoyer de chez CatCo et va demander conseils à Lena. S'en suivra une conversation sur le balcon de la femme d'affaires qui renforcera le lien entre les deux femmes.


Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient et je serais éternellement reconnaissante à Greg Berlanti d'avoir produit cette série et à Jerry Siegel d'avoir inventé les personnages

Note : Cette fic est un cadeau pour la personne qui m'a fait découvrir la série et pour une fois ce sera un one-shot meme si il est un peu long et que j'ai hésité à faire deux chapitres.

* * *

Vendredi soir, Lena travaillait toujours dans les bureaux de L-Corps malgré l'heure tardive quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle releva la tête pour découvrir Kara sur le seuil, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

« - Eh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- J'ai besoin de conseil, répondit la Kryptonienne en s'approchant de son amie. Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression que ma vie part dans tous les sens. »

La jeune Luthor ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant ça. Kara croisa les bras, vexée puis voyant que son amie ne se calmait pas, elle sortit sur le balcon. Lena finit par retrouver son sérieux et rejoignit l'héroïne dehors.

« - Je suis désolée de t'avoir froissée mais as-tu réalisé l'ironie de ta question ? C'est à moi que tu dis que ta vie part à la dérive alors que je viens tout juste d'échapper à un assassinat commandité par ma mère, mère que j'avais envoyé en prison quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- Effectivement, vu comme ça … répondit Kara en souriant. Mais ce que tu viens de me raconter, fait de toi la personne idéale pour me conseiller.

\- Kara, ta vie est parfaite. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide. Oui, tu viens de te faire renvoyer mais tu es encore jeune. Ta carrière de journaliste ne fait que commencer. Si L-Corp avait une branche média, je t'y embaucherais immédiatement, expliqua Lena en faisant rougir la Kryptonienne.

\- Je ne suis pas si parfaite que ça puisque Snapper m'a viré.

\- Il t'a licencié parce que c'est avant tout un crétin. Il n'a pas eu confiance en toi et quand tu as publié sur le blog, il s'est rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé. Malheureusement, vu qu'il t'avait déjà désavoué, il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière et s'est donc vu contraint de te renvoyer. Mais je persiste à penser qu'il t'a rendu service.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es maintenant libre de te forger la carrière que tu veux. Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre ton ami Clark à Métropolis et rentrer au Daily Planet ?

\- Clark est mon cousin, et devant le sourcil interrogateur de Lena, Kara continua : nous avons tous les deux perdu nos parents jeunes et nous avons été adopté par des familles différentes mais qui nous ont permis de rester en contact.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir des souvenirs de ta vraie famille, dit la dirigeante de L-Corp les yeux dans le vague.

\- Les Danvers sont autant ma famille que mes parents biologiques. Eliza et Jérémiah m'ont toujours considéré comme leur fille. Quant à Alex, elle est la meilleure sœur que j'aurais pu avoir.

\- Je t'envie. Ma mère nous a tout de suite mis en concurrence Lex et moi alors que mon père, au final, s'est vite désintéressé de moi.

\- Tu parles rarement de ton père, dit Kara en regardant son amie. Je sais que Lionel Luthor est mort il y a plusieurs années maintenant mais qui était-il réellement ?

\- Il passait beaucoup de temps à travailler au développement de Lex-Corps. Du coup, je n'ai que de rares souvenirs avec lui. Mais je me rappelle de quelqu'un de doux. Lex te diras sûrement le contrainte mais Père lui mettait tellement plus la pression qu'à moi.

\- Ton enfance n'a pas était des plus calmes, sourit tristement Kara.

\- Je n'ai pas de raison de me plaindre. Matériellement, j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait. Après, pour le reste … »

Un silence nostalgique s'installa entre elles. Les deux femmes étaient plongées dans leurs souvenirs, savourant juste la présence de l'autre. Au loin, une sirène se fit entendre et Kara résista à l'envie de partir voir ce qu'il en était. Son mouvement sortit Lena de sa rêverie. La Kryptonienne se sentit obligée de relancer la conversation :

« - J'ai toujours aimé les balcons. On se sent à la fois dans la ville et en dehors. Quand Miss Grant était encore ma patronne, j'adorais la rejoindre en fin de journée pour discuter.

\- Jusqu'à encore très récemment, j'aurai été d'accord mais depuis mon initiation involontaire à la chute libre, je suis un peu moins sereine. Mais je comprends ce que tu ressens, être invisible au milieu de la foule.

\- C'est exactement ça ! s'exclama Kara avec un sourire. Tu peux prendre le temps de réfléchir tout en restant connecté à la ville.

\- Parles moi de Cat. Je la connais de réputation et j'avoue qu'il m'est déjà arrivé de me comparer à elle mais au final, je ne sais pas qui elle est.

\- Vous vous ressemblez dans la façon de gérer vos entreprises. Vous demandez le meilleur de vos employés mais vous savez reconnaître leurs mérites. Après sur le plan personnel, vous avez des caractères assez différents. Miss Grant savait qu'elle avait du pouvoir et en jouer à en devenir parfois arrogante mais quand tu avais réussi à obtenir son respect, elle devenait la meilleure alliée possible. Sauf qu'il est bien plus facile de perdre sa confiance que d'obtenir son respect et dans ce cas, autant être prêt à changer de planète parce qu'elle ne fait aucune concession.

\- Comme lorsque Supergirl avait perdu la confiance des habitants de National City l'année dernière, renchérit Lena.

\- Effectivement, répondit Kara en baissant le regard. Cette réaction surprit un peu Lena mais elle préféra laisser son amie continuer avant de poser des questions. Je me demande encore comment elle avait pu garder foi alors que Supergirl a manqué de la tuer.

\- Comment ça ? demanda la présidente de L-Corp surprise. Je croyais juste que Cat avait fait un communiqué pour dire qu'elle était « publiquement » du même avis que tout le monde.

\- Non, non, non. Supergirl a jeté Miss Grant de son balcon et l'a rattrapé in-extremis à moins de 4 m du sol. Je peux te garantir que tout ce que Miss Grant a dit, était bien d'elle et de ses propres sentiments, expliqua Kara en se tournant vers la ville et en agrippant le garde-fou. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça a été dur de regagner sa confiance, » termina-t-elle un ton plus bas. Lena, perplexe qu'en à la dernière phrase de son amie, laissa s'installer le silence quelques instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle pensait avoir découvert puis demanda :

« - Kara, tu voudrais bien faire quelque chose pour moi.

\- Bien sûre, répondit la Kryptonienne en se retournant vers son amie.

\- Enlèves tes lunettes …

\- Tu sais, je suis presque aveugle sans elles et du coup, je préférerais les garder.

\- Et défais ta queue de cheval, » continua Lena sans tenir compte de l'interruption de son amie. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent quelques instants. Puis Kara demanda sur un ton défaitiste en défaisant sa coiffure et en enlevant ses lunettes :

« - Comment as-tu compris ?

\- La question est plutôt : comment je n'ai compris ça que maintenant ?

\- Je suis toujours surprise de ce qu'une simple paire de lunettes est capable de dissimuler, répondit la Kryptonienne avec un sourire timide. Lena, je sais que je peux te faire confiance mais s'il te plait, garde ça pour toi.

\- Un Super qui confie son identité secrète à un Luthor, c'est une première, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Lena avec un grand sourire puis sur un ton plus sérieux, elle rajouta : Kara, j'appréciais déjà Supergirl avant de savoir que c'était ma meilleure amie alors maintenant ... Je n'aurais aucun intérêt à dévoiler qui tu es et je suis à peu près sûre que je finirais au fond d'une cellule si jamais je le faisais.

\- Et je ne suis pas sûre que grand monde te croirait, compléta la Kryptonienne sans relevé le fait que Lean l'a considéré comme sa meilleure amie.

\- Mais rassures moi, je ne suis pas la seule Terrienne à connaitre ton secret. Ta sœur, par exemple.

\- Je suis arrivée sur Terre, j'avais 12 ans et Alex, 14. Nous avons grandi et testé mes pouvoirs ensemble. Encore aujourd'hui, nous faisons équipe en cas de menace sur National City.

\- Elle est vraiment du FBI ou bien elle fait partit d'une autre agence gouvernementale ?

\- Vu au point où nous en sommes, poses ta question franchement, répondit Kara en sentant que Lena voulait la confirmation de l'existence du DOE.

\- Depuis que le monde connait Supergirl, des rumeurs circulent sur le fait qu'une agence aide et soutient les extra-terrestres. J'ai vu ta sœur se battre et même si je reconnais que le FBI forme de très bons agents, ils ne sont pas entrainés à ce point. Avant ce soir, j'aurais parié sur la CIA mais maintenant ….

\- Le DOE a en réalité pour mission la surveillance et si nécessaire la neutralisation des extraterrestres venant sur Terre. L'agence a été créée à l'arrivée de Superman…

\- Clark, interrompit Lena

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu parles de Clark ?

\- Et bien, toi et Clark êtes cousins et Supergirl et Superman sont cousins donc Clark est Superman alors autant te simplifier la vie et dire Clark quand tu parles de Superman.

\- Il va me tuer quand il va savoir qu'une Luthor est au courant de son secret, répondit Kara en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Il est à Métropolis, tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire.

\- Je suis une piètre menteuse, il va vite se rendre compte que je lui cache quelque chose.

\- Tu sais, je crois que Lex le sait. Maintenant que je sais ce que je sais, je pense que c'est en partit à cause de ça que mon frère déteste ton cousin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lex Luthor déteste Superman parce qu'il l'a toujours empêché de contrôler le monde.

\- Oui, c'est la principale raison mais je suis sûre qu'il y a plus. Tu savais que Lex et Clark se connaissaient étant plus jeunes ?

\- Ok, ça devient bizarre ton histoire. Comment peuvent-ils s'être rencontrés quand ils étaient ados ?

\- Quand Lex a fini ses études, Père a voulu le tester pour savoir s'il serait digne de reprendre un jour les rênes de Lex-corp. Ce sont les mots de mon frère, pas les miens. A cette époque, j'étudiais en Europe et de toute façon ma mère ne me jugeait pas digne de m'occuper des affaires de la famille. Sauf que Lex m'écrivait régulièrement et me tenait au courant de tout. J'avoue que j'ai été aussi surprise que lui quand Père l'a envoyé dans une petite ville du Midweast pour s'occuper d'une des nombreuses filiales de Lex-corp. Il m'a raconté que beaucoup de gens avaient eu peur de son arrivé car les Luthor avaient failli détruire la ville des années auparavant. Un jour après une énième dispute avec Père, Lex a eu un accident de voiture et un ado du coin l'a sauvé. Sa Porsche est passée par-dessus les barrières d'un pont et a plongé directement dans la rivière en contre-bas. L'ado l'a sorti de la voiture et appelé les secours. Il est ensuite venu voir mon frère à l'hôpital pour prendre de ses nouvelles et se sont ainsi liés d'amitié. Mais Lex m'a raconté qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à la version officielle de l'accident. Selon lui, il avait percuté et le pont et l'adolescent. Mais comme celui-ci n'avait absolument rien, mon frère a mis ça sur le compte de toutes les bizarreries qui se produisaient dans la ville. Lex me parlait souvent de son ami dans ses lettres, il disait que c'était l'une des rares personnes à ne pas avoir peur de lui et à le traiter comme un être humain. Et puis un jour, mon frère m'a envoyé une lettre étrange. C'était la dernière que j'ai reçu de lui avant que ses problèmes commencent et elle se terminait ainsi « Ne te fis jamais aux apparences, petite sœur, elles sont toujours trompeuses. »

\- Et donc comment tu peux conclure que ton frère sait pour Clark ?

\- Tu vas me le confirmer mais voilà comment j'en suis arrivé à cette réflexion. Père a envoyé Lex dans une ville appelée Smallville et l'ado avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié s'appelait Clark donc …

\- Le vaisseau de Kal s'est écrasé dans un champ à 14 kilomètres de Smallville ou il a été recueilli par les Kent, souffla Kara confirmant ainsi l'hypothèse de son amie.

\- Kal ? demanda Lena surprise de ce diminutif pour Clark.

\- Kal est son prénom kryptonien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je parle de notre ancienne planète ou de notre arrivée sur Terre, j'ai toujours tendance à appeler Clark par son autre prénom.

\- Et toi, quel est ton prénom kryptonien ? demanda la femme d'affaire curieuse.

\- Kara, et devait le regard surpris de son amie, elle continua : Clark est arrivé sur terre à l'âge approximatif de 3 ans. Il savait à peine parler anglais et encore moins kryptonien, ce sont les Kent qui lui ont choisi son prénom terrien. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années quand il a découvert qu'il s'appelait en réalité Kal-El. Alors que moi, je suis arrivée sur terre adolescente avec tous les souvenirs de la planète que je venais de perdre. Les Danvers ont estimé préférable de conserver mon vrai prénom et ainsi m'éviter encore un chamboulement.

\- Attends, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. On est d'accord, Clark a environ 10 ans de plus que toi pourtant dans ton histoire, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi la plus âgée.

\- Si nous avions grandi sur Krypton, je serais effectivement la plus veille de nous deux mais quand nos parents ont compris que notre planète allait mourir, ils ont voulu nous protéger en nous envoyant sur Terre. Kal devait avoir 6 mois et j'avais 10 ans. Nos vaisseaux ont décollés à quelques minutes d'intervalle mais ça a suffi. Je me suis retrouvée au cœur de la tempête et un météore a projeté mon vaisseau dans ce qu'on appelle la zone fantôme. J'y suis restée prisonnière à peu près une vingtaine d'années, mon métabolisme comme mit en sommeil. Voilà pourquoi, Clark est plus âgé que moi. »

Kara se tut pour laisser le temps à Lena d'assimiler toutes ces informations. De toute façon, la Kryptonienne n'avait pas le courage de continuer. Elle se sentant lasse et nostalgique comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de sa première vie. Elle espérait aussi que Lena ne cherche pas à en savoir plus car ça faisait déjà beaucoup. Aussi quand la jeune Luthor reprit la parole, elle fut particulièrement surprise.

« - Merci Kara.

\- De quoi ?

\- De m'avoir raconté tout ça. Tu sais qui je suis et ce que je pourrais faire avec ce genre d'information et pourtant tu me les as quand même données.

\- Ils vont me pourrir quand ils vont découvrir que tu sais.

\- Qui ?

\- James, Winn et surtout Alex.

\- Je parlerais à ta sœur, si ça peut te rassurer, proposa Lena avec un sourire. Et s'il le faut, je signerais des accords de confidentialité.

\- T'es la meilleure ! répondit Kara en résistant à l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Non, je suis juste quelqu'un qui a peu d'amis et qui fera tout pour les garder.

\- Je suis désolée que le monde ne te voie pas de la même manière que moi.

\- J'ai appris à faire avec depuis que j'ai compris que le nom de Luthor sera toujours craint mais maintenant qu'un Super fait confiance à un Luthor, les choses vont peut-être changer.

\- Je ferais tout pour en tout cas. »

Le silence se réinstalla quelques instants entre les deux femmes. Ce fut Kara qui le rompit en proposant quelque chose à Lena :

« - Cela te plairait que je te ramène chez toi ?

\- Tu sais, j'ai une voiture et un chauffeur, ne put s'empêcher de répondre la femme d'affaire avec un sourire.

\- Je me doute bien mais je ne te parle pas de te ramener à la manière d'un Luthor mais plutôt à la manière d'un Super.

\- En volant, tu veux dire ? demanda Lena pour être sûre. Le sourire que lui adressa Kara lui répondit. La Terrienne continua : même si je n'ai pas le vertige, je ne suis pas une grande fan de l'altitude.

\- Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre, la rassura Kara. La sensation de hauteur sera minimisée par le fait que tu seras dans mon dos. Aller, s'il-te-plait ? » Lena était vraiment hésitante mais devant la mine enjouée de son amie, elle ne résista pas longtemps. Elle retourna dans son bureau pour éteindre son ordinateur et prendre son sac. Quand elle revient sur le balcon, Kara avait remis ses lunettes et fermé sa veste. Lena, un peu surprise, demanda :

« - Tu ne mets pas ton costume ?

\- Vu la manière dont je vais te porter, la cape nous gênerait.

\- C'est-à-dire ? interrogea la femme d'affaires pas très sûre de comprendre.

\- Et bien, si je te porte de la même manière que lorsque que je t'ai secourue de ta chute, dans le style jeunes mariés, nous perdons énormément en aérodynamisme. Ce style de vol va bien pour de courtes distances mais dès que c'est plus long, je préfère voler différemment. En général, je porte Alex sur le côté car je sais que grâce à son entrainement quasi-militaire, elle est capable de garder une position de vol horizontal bien plus longtemps que la plus part de mes amis. Et puis ça lui permet de se servir de son arme en cas de besoin. Pour les rares autres personnes que j'ai emmené voler, je préfère les porter sur mon dos. La stabilité est plus grande ainsi et je n'ai à me concentrer que sur le vol et pas à ne pas lâcher mon ami, conclut Kara avec un sourire.

\- Donc je vais monter sur ton dos à la manière d'un cavalier sur son cheval, dit Lena avec une moue perplexe.

\- Non, répondit la Kryptonien avec une expression choquée qui fit sourire la femme d'affaire quand elle comprit quel sous-entendu avait imaginé son amie avec sa dernière phrase. Imagines-toi plutôt que je suis comme un matelas gonflable de piscine sur lequel tu vas pouvoir t'allonger. » Lena ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que son esprit lui continuait à lui produire des images réservées aux adultes. Kara regarde son amie perplexe, à mille lieux de comprendre le fou rire de la Terrienne. Quand elle sentit que la femme d'affaires redevenait sérieuse, elle reprit ses explications : « Donc tu vas caler ton sac entre nous pour qu'il bouge le moins possible. Ensuite, tu vas passer ton bras droit sur mon épaule droite et ton bras gauche sous mon bras gauche. Tu verrouilleras la position en t'attrapant les poignets. Tu as compris ?

\- C'est assez simple en vérité, » répondit Lena en s'approchant de Kara. La Kryptonienne se tourna et la Terrienne s'installa exactement comme son amie lui avait expliqué. L'héroïne jeta un coup d'œil sur les mains de la femme d'affaires, passa un bras dans leurs dos et décolla de quelques centimètres.

« - Est-ce que c'est bon ? demanda Kara.

\- Pour l'instant, ça va.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passé. Tu as déjà fait de la moto ?

\- A ma période rebelle, répondit Lena avec un sourire un peu crispé.

\- Voler avec moi, c'est pareil. Quand tu sens que je penche, tu accompagnes le mouvement sans l'exagérer. Je n'irais pas trop vite. Et s'il y a un problème, dis le moi. Tu n'auras même pas besoin d'hurler, je t'entendrais quoi qu'il arrive. On y va ? »

Lena resserra un peu sa prise autour de la poitrine de son amie et Kara ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'éleva encore d'un bon mètre pour passer au-dessus de la rambarde du balcon et bascula doucement en position horizontale. Quand Lena aperçu la ville en dessous d'elles, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra mais la main de Kara toujours posée sur son dos lui permit de ne pas paniquer et de profiter du moment. La femme d'affaires finit même par y prendre plaisir et fut déçue de déjà apercevoir sa maison. Kara, pour sa part, réalisa à quel point ce genre de vol lui avait manqué. Depuis qu'elle et Alex étaient devenues adultes, les occasions de voler ensemble s'étaient faites rare et cela s'était accentué depuis que sa sœur était avec Maggie. Et malgré les forts sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Mon-El, elle ne lui avait jamais proposé d'aller voler. Il serait peut-être temps de le faire, pensa Kara en atterrissant en douceur sur la terrasse de Lena. Puis se retournant vers son amie, elle demanda :

« - Alors, ce premier vrai vol ?

\- Plutôt agréable, répondit Lena avec un grand sourire.

\- J'étais sûre que tu allais aimer.

\- Je préfère toujours la voiture mais une fois de temps en temps, pourquoi pas !

\- Cool, s'enthousiasma Kara. Sur ce, je vais te laisser. Passes une bonne nuit et on se voit bientôt.

\- Je t'appelle demain pour que nous allions au nouveau restaurant qui vient de s'ouvrir dans le centre. »

Les deux femmes se sourirent et Kara se tourna, prête à décoller. Seulement, trois personnes atterrirent sur la terrasse de Lena. La femme d'affaires comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème car l'attitude de Kara changea complétement. L'héroïne devient tendue et dit :

« - Rhéa !

\- Bonsoir, Kara.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Pas grand-chose, juste t'éliminer de l'équation.

\- Si vous me tuez, jamais Mon-El ne reviendra vers vous.

\- Qui est Mon-El ? demanda Lena dans un souffle.

\- Mike, répondit Kara en sortant discrètement son téléphone de sa poche arrière. Son amie le récupéra en espérant pouvoir s'en servir rapidement.

\- Et surtout mon fils, rajouta Rhéa. Il s'est égaré en suivant la dernière fille de Krypton. Mais quand tu auras disparu, il comprendra que sa place est sur le trône de Daxam.

\- Il ne vous pardonnera pas ma mort.

\- Oh, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. Au contraire, je vais me servir de toi. Kara resta perplexe face à la réponse de Rhéa et se fut Lena qui expliqua :

\- Elle va te garder en vie pour faire pression sur Mon-El afin qu'il se plie à ses volontés.

\- Finalement, certains Terriens sont intelligents, répliqua la reine Daxamite avec un sourire ironique. Peut-être qu'ils pourront nous être utiles quand nous prendrons le contrôle de cette planète.

\- Jamais nous ne soumettrons, répondit froidement Lena.

\- Alors vous mourrez !

\- Lena, rentres. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger, » ordonna Kara avant de se mettre en position de défense. La femme d'affaires regarda la scène quelques secondes, histoire d'être sûr que son imagination de lui jouer pas un tour. Le temps d'un clignement d'œil, la Kryptonniene avait revêtu son costume. Les deux gardes Daxamites s'avancèrent vers elle, déterminés à lui régler son compte alors que Rhéa restait en arrière. Quand le premier soldat abattit son arme et que Kara para le coup, Lena se décida à obéir et à se mettre à l'abri. Le second garde envoya sa lance dans les côtes de l'héroïne qui parvient à esquiver de justesse. Le premier Daxamite repartit à l'attaque mais Kara parvient à se saisir de son arme et à l'a lui arracher des mains. D'un mouvement rotatif, elle envoya le canon de l'arme directement dans la tempe de son adversaire. Le soldat resta agar quelques secondes avant de tomber, inconscient. Kara hésita quelques instants à se débarrasser de l'arme mais finalement la garda en se remettant en position défensive. Le second garde l'imita, peu sûr de l'issue du combat. Il regarda brièvement Rhéa qui d'un signe de tête lui ordonna d'attaquer. Alors qu'il allait obéir, la voix de Lena brisa le silence « Kara, recule ! » La Kryptonienne ne chercha pas à comprendre et fit trois pas en arrière. Elle vit une petite sphère traversait la terrasse et atterrir au pied de Rhéa. Quand la boule métallique toucha le sol, elle produisit une vive lumière rouge qui sembla désorienter les Daxamites. Profitant de ces quelques secondes de répit, Kara demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un projecteur reproduisant la lumière d'un soleil rouge … enfin plutôt le prototype.

\- Comment savais-tu que ça allait marcher ?

\- Je ne le savais pas mais je me suis dit que ça valait le coup d'essayer. Maintenant, vas leur botter les fesses.

\- Le problème, c'est que si je rentre dans le champ de lumière, mes pouvoirs vont aussi être affectés.

\- ça, je le sais mais je suis certaine que ton expérience au combat rapproché est bien plus grande que la leur. Tu vas juste risquer quelques bleus. Une dernière chose : est-ce qu'ils ont un point faible ?

\- Le plomb, répondit Kara machinalement se demanda comment Lena savait qu'elle perdait ses pouvoirs sous un soleil rouge et encore incertaine de la suite qu'elle allait donner au combat.

\- Parfait, » conclut Lena avant de tourner les talons alors que le soldat recouvrait ses esprits et raffermissait la prise sur son arme. Kara envoya l'arme Daxamite qu'elle avait encore en main à la manière d'un javelot vers son adversaire. Le garde l'esquiva facilement mais ne put éviter le point de la Kryptonienne qui s'enfonça dans ses cotés avec toute la vélocité de l'hypervitesse que Kara avait pu emmagasinée avant de pénétrer dans le champ de lumière rouge. Le Daxamite manqua de peu de s'écraser au pied de sa reine. Rhéa adressa un sourire dédaigneux à l'héroïne mais son garde se remit debout, prêt à repartir à l'assaut. Seulement un coup de feu claqua et le soldat, cette fois, s'écroula pour de bon au pied de Kara. Une balle lui avait traversé la gorge pour aller finir sa course dans l'épaule de Rhéa. Celle-ci gémit de douleur alors que la Kryptonienne se retourna, surprise, pour voir qui avait tiré. Lena épaulait encore une carabine de chasse, avec un grand sourire d'avoir réussi deux coups en un. Kara essaya de lui rendre son sourire mais se sentait de plus en plus faible. Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit que le sang du Daxamite n'était pas rouge mais vert et recouvrait une bonne partie du sol à ses pieds mais également son costume. Puis elle se sentit tiré en arrière alors que Rhéa éclatait d'un rire sans joie. Lena avait aussi compris la situation et essayait d'éloigner le plus son amie de la Kryptonite. La reine Daxamite expliqua :

« - Quand Krypton a explosé, Daxam et ses habitants ont été empoisonnés. Mais aujourd'hui grâce à ça, nous allons vaincre les derniers enfants de Krypton.

\- Kara, il faut que tu enlèves ton costume, lui ordonna Lena

\- Je vais essayer, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix lente alors que tous ses gestes semblaient ralentit.

\- Rien ne pourra nous empêcher de dominer ce monde, déclara Rhéa confiante.

\- Ne comptez pas trop là-dessus. Kara est peut-être hors-jeu pour l'instant mais pas moi. » Lena rechargea son fusil et logea une balle dans chacun des genoux de la reine Daxamite qui tomba à terre, en état de choc. La femme d'affaires posa son arme et prit la cape de Supergirl que Kara avait réussi à enlever. Lena lia les mains de Rhéa avec, vérifia que le garde que son amie avait assommé, était bien toujours dans les vapes et rejoignit la Kryptonienne qui avait renfilé ses vêtements civils et qui reprenait déjà des couleurs.

« - Ils sont hors d'état de nuire et ta sœur est en route, expliqua Lena avec une grimace en repensant à sa conversation avec Alex.

\- Merci, eu le temps de murmurer Kara avant qu'un homme n'apparaisse et la serre dans ses bras.

\- Kara, j'ai eu si peur quand j'ai appris que ma mère s'en était à nouveau prit à toi. Tu vas bien ?

\- Fatiguée mais vivante, grâce à Lena, répondit Kara en se détachant de Mon-El et en souriant à son amie.

\- Donc, voilà Mike, également sans ses lunettes, ironisa Lena.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il arriverait avant nous, dit une voix familière dans le dos de la femme d'affaires qui n'était pas sûre d'apprécier la personne à qui elle appartenait.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé conduire, répliqua Alex en tendant son casque à Maggie.

\- Je voulais surtout arriver vivante, contra la policière alors que l'agent du DOE se dirigeait déjà vers les trois Daxamites. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en fait ? Non, parce qu'Alex n'a pas dit grand-chose après avoir raccroché d'avec vous, si ce n'est un « je vais les tuer ». Mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui elle menaçait.

\- Kara venait de me raccompagner quand ces trois-là ont atterrit.

\- Elle sait ? demandèrent en cœur Mon-El et Maggie

\- Elle sait, répondit Alex toujours en train d'essayer de stopper les hémorragies de Rhéa alors que Kara hochait la tête timidement. Lena fut surprise de constater que les amis de Kara étaient plus choqués par le fait qu'elle soit au courant du secret de Supergirl que par le fait qu'elles se soient faites attaquer mais la voix de l'agent du DOE la ramena à la situation : D'ailleurs, Miss Luthor et moi allons avoir une longue conversation une fois que les deux survivants seront enfermés comme il se doit.

\- En parlant de ça, commença Lena avant de les laisser en plan et de rentrer chez elle.

\- Ou va-t-elle ? demanda Mon-El

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, » répondit Kara perplexe. Lena revient les mains pleines alors qu'Alex donnait ses consignes aux agents qui venaient d'arriver. L'ainée des Danvers demanda :

« - Qu'est que c'est que tout ça ?

\- Sur la clé USB, vous trouverez une copie des plans et caractéristiques du projecteur à soleil rouge.

\- Pourquoi avoir construit un engin pareil ? s'insurgea Mon-El.

\- Je voulais un moyen de neutraliser Supergirl au cas où elle se fasse manipulée et devienne mauvaise. Mais je voulais un moyen de la neutraliser sans la tuer contrairement à mon frère. C'est en fouillant ses dossiers que j'ai découvert que sous un soleil rouge, les Kryptoniens perdaient leur pouvoir. Kara fut rassurer que ce n'était pas Lena qui avait mené des recherches à ce sujet et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son amie. Sourire que Lena lui rendit avant de continuer : d'ailleurs, je ferais en sorte que dès demain, le DOE est accès à tous les dossiers de Lex encore chez L-Corps.

\- Et la boite ? demanda Alex légèrement plus détendue après avoir entendu les explications de Lena.

\- J'ai trouvé ça dans un des coffres de Lex. Jusqu'à ce soir, je ne savais pas quoi en faire mais maintenant, je suis persuadé qu'elle sera en sécurité avec vous, répondit la femme d'affaires en tendant le coffret à l'agent du DOE.

\- Ça ne me dit pas ce qu'il y a dedans ?

\- La boite est doublée en plomb et il serait préférable que Kara ne soit pas dans les parages quand vous l'ouvrirez. Alex manqua d'échapper le coffret quand elle comprit ce qu'il contenait et surtout ce que signifier le geste de Lena

\- De la Kryptonite ? demanda dans un souffle Kara.

\- Pas loin d'un kilo, confirma Lena. Quand mon frère a compris que c'était le point faible de l'homme d'acier, il a tout fait pour en collecter le maximum. Je suis loin d'être sûre que c'est tout ce que possédait Lex mais au moins maintenant, si j'en trouve d'autres, je saurais à qui les confier.

\- Passez demain au DOE, je vous ferais signé les accords de confidentialité et nous discuterons de comment nos deux organisations peuvent travailler ensemble, dit Alex en donnant le coffret à l'un de ses agents et en reprenant son casque.

\- Et vous êtes situés ou ? demanda la femme d'affaires alors que les deux femmes repartaient déjà en direction de leur moto.

\- Kara vous y emmènera, répliqua l'agent du DOE.

\- Avec plaisir, » répondit sa sœur un grand sourire aux lèvres.

FIN


End file.
